


Trying Times?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established couple, Journal writing, M/M, Prompt-difficult, Romance, Sentinel Thursday # 464
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks about how difficult it is to be in love with Blair Sandburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Times?

Title: Trying Times?  
Author: Patt  
Challenge # 464: Difficult: Sentinel Thursday  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: None, really.   
Word Count: 232  
Summary: Jim thinks about how difficult it is to be in love with Blair Sandburg. 

 

Journal entry: November 29th

 

You know, everyone thinks that being in a gay relationship must be totally difficult, but I don’t believe that to be true. I’m so in love with Blair that I sometimes forget that everyone isn’t in love with him. He’s wonderful. That sort of sums it all up. He’ll do or say anything I ask him to. And don’t think that it isn’t difficult using that to my advantage. He’s such a good man. When he wakes up, he gets the coffee going first thing in the morning. I never have to worry about waking up dying for caffeine. This is how he is. He’s always on top of everything, including me sometimes. I don’t even want to get started thinking about that, or I’ll have to call him home to take care of my needs, again. I never thought I would be writing in a journal every day, but yet, here I am, and wishing he was sitting beside me. Blair isn’t difficult, he is easy as pie. Smooth as silk and I love him more than I ever thought possible. One really nice thing for me is how much he loves me back. He’s made my life so much easier and happier. We love being around each other. What could be difficult with that, I ask? I better get ready for work or I’ll be late. 

The end


End file.
